Rememeber to Love Me
by XxTwisted-Miss-MayhemxX
Summary: Abby has always loved the movie Jumper. She is always pretending that she is one, herself. So, when her night of fun at a friend's house goes awry and Roland shows up, her world is turned upside down! Will anyone come to her rescue?


My name is Abigail Simmons. Until recently I thought that the things that happened in movies were only fake. A special feature to make us, at least for a while, believe that anything is possible. Well, I found out maybe some of those things ARE possible. I was in LOVE with the movie "Jumper" and would sometimes goof around, and pretend that I was jumping from place to place.

I also had a HUGE crush on Griffin in the movie. His British accent really turned me- um nevermind. Anyways, I am a young age of 15, just starting into my sophmore year. I had only three more weeks till I would start and be able to see all my friends again and to start preparing for my future as maybe a manga artist, or, some kind of thing to counteract with unspeakable phenonenoms. Sadly, all of that changed one night.

I was staying the night at my friend Allie's house for a few days while my mom and Jim, her boyfriend, went on a small vacation for just the two of them. Heh, the only reason I think it'll be "fun" for them is that I think this will be their first time having sex together. Geeze, I'd REALLY hate to be the people next door!

Anyways, I am staying over at her house for a few days and I am sitting on her bed while she is goofing off, finding ridiculous outfits so we can decide which one looks even more skankish, heh. Anyways, we found these really short shorts and a big red hankercheif to go around her chest. Man and let me tell you I think we found the biggest whore outfit yet! We started laughing at how ridiculous she looked.

"Hey Allie! Watch what I can do!" I laughed out giggling "I'm gonna jump my way up to the bathroom!" She laughed as I leapt from the bed to the door. I stopped and turned away from the door and grinned at her "Ha Ha! Bet you can't do that!"

She laughed "That's cause I'm not as obsessed with the movie and that Griffin guy as YOU are!" We both laughed at that.

"Oh bite me!" I giggled "That movie ROCKED! Not to mention Griffin is sexy as hell! He is like THE hottest British guy that I have ever known!"

"No, the hottest British guy is Prince Harry! He's 17 and you don't even REALLY know the guy. Not to mention he's not even REAL!" she countered laughing.

"So? I'm 15! TURNING 16! Whats the problem? And he is too! Just...not a Jumper..." I said finally able to contain my laughter. She just sighed with a small smile, "Nevermind, just go _Jump_ to the damn bathroom already!" I giggled and sighed at the same time "Right!" I did as I was told and "_jumped_ " to the top of the stairs. Griffin was on my brain as I climbed the stairs. __Man. Why did she have to bring him up? I really wish he was real. He'd be so cool! I know that he'd never like me, but I would at least be fine just to SEE him in person!_ _

I sighed as I reached the top of the stairs. I quickly used the bathroom and opened the door. "I SAID where is the jumper?!" I heard a deep voice yell.

"WE said we don't know what the hell a jumper is! So get out or I'm gonna call the cops!" I heard Allie's grandfather yell from the living room. My curiosity was getting the best of me so I peeked into the living room. I gasped silently seeing Roland, THE Roland from the movie Jumper, cornering Allie's grandparents into the computer desk. __How in the hell is HE here?! Wait! What's he doing to them? And why is he asking them about a Jumper? Does he mean Griffin? Or maybe David?_ _I watched as Roland got closer to them. Allie's grandfather ended up seeing me and without Roland noticing, he pointed to the floor, indicating that he wanted me to go down stairs. NOW. I nodded and quietly tip toed to the basement door and quietly shut the door, trying to keep

Roland from noticing.

I sighed feeling slightly relieved, but highly worried about Allie's folks. I KNEW that Roland was gonna kill them. I started to tear up. I loved her grandparents as my own. I started to quietly slide down the stairs. When I got to the bottom step, I RAN to Allie's room.

When I got in there, I started crying horribly. Allie saw me and ran to me as I slid down to the floor. She knelt down to my level "Abbi! What's wrong?! Why are you-" I covered her mouth and sniffled.

"B-be quiet!" I whispered "He'll hear you." She gave me a weird look, "_HE? _Who's HE? My grandfather?" I shook my head, "N-no." __I can't tell her that it's Roland! She'll NEVER believe me__

_"_I-its a burglar! He-He's gonna-never mind! We need to get into your closet and HIDE!" I got up as she helped me into the closet. We got in it and hid behind some boxes that were father back into it. We may have hid in there for only about 15 minutes until we heard screams of agony. Allie got what I was gonna say then. She started crying hysterically. I tried calming her down, but to no avail. I sighed and started crying along with her. I was in pain since I had held in the urge to cry out myself. We cried for a long while and as soon as we stopped we realized there was no sound. "I-I'm gonna go see if-if he's gone ok?" Allie whimpered quietly.

I grabbed her arm as she went to get up, "Please, be careful"

"I'll be fine." She assured me. She got up and crawled out from behind the box. I waited and waited. Suddenly, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard Allie screech. I felt my entire body freeze. Allie. One of my best friends. Was...Was...__NO!__ "No...no...no...FUCK!" I yelled as the house exploded.

I got up and ran towards the door, that was in Allie's bedroom, that led outside. Too bad Roland was at the door to the other room. "JUMPER!" he yelled, throwing a small knife at me.

"UGH!" I grunted as the knife hit my arm. I fell to the floor and crawled into the corner as Roland got closer and closer. "W-what do you want with me?" I whimpered as he started homing in on me. "A child Jumper? Well, I haven't killed one of those in awhile!" he chuckled gleefully. __K-killed? Does that mean that I'm gonna die?__

"W-what are you talking about?! I'm not a Jumper! I only pretend to be a Jumper!" He said nothing but only came closer. __No...NO! I'm gonna die! I want out! I...I DON'T WANNA DIE! I WANT TO GO HOME!_ _

I covered my head as Roland lunged at me, awaiting the horrible death that was to become me. Then, I felt nothing hit me. Nothing at all. I lifted my head, only to see a jump scar in front of me. My eyes widened. I was at home, where I wanted to be, and there was a jump scar in front of me. __Then...I really am a Jumper?!__

"Oh my god! I AM a jumper!" I gasped. I then started thinking about Allie and her Grandparents. I started crying again. __Wait...don't jumpers friends and family die?!__ I gasped. "No! Mama! Daddy! Brendan!...Are they all-" I started, but cringed as I remembered the knife. I sneered at it with a glare. I winced as I pulled it out and threw it to the floor.

"So...I'm a Jumper..."I breathe out while putting my back to the door.

"Yeah no kiddin'?" I heard that oh so familiar British voice. My eyes snapped open and I looked in front of me and gasped. There he was. Griffin O'connel. That handsome, light brown haired, blue eyed, British Jumper whom I had come to love. The same Jumper who, until now, I thought was just apart of a movie. I would have screamed if my throat wasn't so dry. "G..G...Gri-" I stopped as I felt the knife wound throb. My hand slapped over it as I winced.

Griffin sighed and gently grabbed my hand from over the wound and took my arm in the other. "Hmmm...ya got a problem there don't ya?" He chuckled as he let go of my arm and stood up. I glared up at him for not even helping me, but I stood up. Well, struggled more than stood really. I simply walked passed him and walked into the bathroom. Of course, he followed me.

I got out some rubbing alcohol and a ACE bandage, a wet rag and some Q-tips. To tell you the truth I knew HOW to tend to a wound, just, not how to actually DO it on a person. I went and sat on the side of the bathtub and took the rag to clean off all the blood that was dripping down my arm. Then I got a dry rag and poured some alcohol on it.

I lightly dabbed it on the wound and winced every time it hit my skin. I probably looked really stupid to Griffin who was leaning on the door frame. He sighed and walked towards me and knelt down. He gently grabbed the rag from my hand and started to tend to the wound himself.

I blushed lightly as he gently took my arm in his firm hand and started dabbing at it. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as bad when he tended the wound than when I did. While he was wrapping my arm up he asked, "Haven't you ever fixed a wound before? I mean really."

I blushed glaring slightly, "No. No, I haven't. I've never had to deal with a jerk-ass like Roland chasing me around and STABBING me and calling me a Jumper!"

He simply chuckled and smirked at the name I had given Roland, as he finished, "Well its done then." I nodded and got up along with him.

"I wonder how long till my mom gets home..." I thought aloud as I walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge, "Great, just great! I don't have enough food to even last TWO days!"

"Does it really matter? When she gets back she's dead meat anyways. Roland 'ill find 'er, and he'll kill 'er." I heard Griffin say from behind me. I froze at the thought. __Mama? Dead? What will I do then?__ I closed the fridge with my head down. Griffin saw that he had hit a nerve. Usually, he wouldn't care, but for some reason, he cared this time.

"Look, I didn't mean it. I-" he stopped seeing a tear slid down my face.

I started whispering names in a very sad voice, "Mama, Brendan, Maw-Maw, Paw-Paw, Josh, Caleb, Jimmy, Aunt Susan...they all are gonna die...aren't they, Griffin?" He didn't know what to say. He KNEW the answer was yes, but he didn't want to the broken girl before him to break anymore than she was.

He knew what he could do to comfort her, but didn't know if he could do it. Surprisingly, he did it. I felt arms wrap around me, making me tense up, but I relaxed and hugged Griffin back crying silently onto his black leather jacket. He soothed me, awkwardly, but it calmed me down just hearing his heartbeat. I rubbed my forehead on his shoulder as I hugged him.

When I finished crying, he pulled me back arms length, not letting go, as if afraid I would fall to the floor otherwise. "Feelin' better now?" he asked in that wonderful accent of his.

I blushed heavily and nodded, "T-Thank you and I'm sorry for crying all over your jacket..." He laughed and let go of me, to my disappointment might I add.

"Eh, don't worry about it! You can just wash it in the laundry when we get back to the lair!" He turned his head slightly to see my reaction. I blushed REALLY hard cause I KNEW that by "Lair" he meant "Home".

"W-What? Are you saying...?" He turned around facing me with a childish grin on his face.

"Yup! Your gonna come and live with me! Maybe if you leave quickly Roland won't find anything out about your family and they can stay ali-"he started, only to be cut off with me hugging him.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Griffin! I swear if I could I would ki-" I yelled happily, but stopped before I said that I would kiss him.

He simply smirked, "Is that a promise?" I blushed heavily and let go of him as he laughed. __Damn bastard teasing me!__

I blushed and just asked "Do I need to get anything?"

"Nope. We'll get some new clothes from somewhere else. All the other stuff too." he said as he looked at the clock. By "somewhere else" I knew he meant we'd steal them, but I didn't care. The clock read Midnight. "We need to be leavin' soon ya know." "Actually, I think I will get something." I walked into the living room then opened up my door to my room. Griffin tried peeking in, but I wouldn't let him. It was a complete MESS. I wouldn't want him too think I was a slob or something right? That would be too embarrassing! "I'll just be a second!" I yelled through the door. I heard him sigh with a small laugh hidden in it, but I heard it. I looked around my room and grabbed my messenger bag and emptied it. I put in my yearbooks, so if Roland or one of the Paladins came to my house they couldn't find friends. I also grabbed all my anime books for incase I got bored. Plus, I put in my photo album that my sisters got me for my 15th birthday and the big one from my entire life. I got some other random crap and then walked out of my room. "Finally! The princess emerges!" Griffin sang.

"Oh shut up!" I said with a laugh, "I wasn't in there THAT long!" He just grinned giving a simple "I know". I just rolled my eyes smiling, "Oh! I can't forget that!" I opened my door and reached inside to the right and grabbed something.

"What's_ 'that'?_" Griffin asked, curiosity dripping from his words. I grinned and pulled out my Katana from its sheath, "Do you think this will come in handy? With fighting Paladins and all? My cousin Jimmy gave it to me."

He grinned at me widely, "Oh I think it'll help along the way!"

I smiled, "Ok I'm done. Can we go yet? If my mom gets back and Roland gets here..."

He nodded, "I suspect you know what the lair looks like and all then?" I nodded myself. "Ok. On three then! One...Two...THREE!" I imagined the lair in my head and jumped. Next thing I knew I was standing beside Griffin in the cave-like house.

"Wow...I-I did it!" I smiled.

Griffin chuckled and ruffled my hair, "That ya' did!" I smiled up at him, which then I realized that he wasn't that much taller than me. I was like '5"7 and he was maybe '5"10? Either way he wasn't that much taller than me. "Its gettin' late. We should go to bed now, eh?" He said smiling. __Man he wasn't smiling this much in the movie. Did being friends with David change him?_ _

I was broke out of my thoughts hearing Griffin talk, "Its not polite to stare, ya know?" I blushed realizing I was staring at him the whole time I was thinking about David changing him and all, but what I didn't realize was that he was putting another pillow on the bed that was in the corner of the room.

"Why are you putting another pillow on the bed?" I asked curiously. "Well you don't expect me to make you sleep on the chair, do ya?" he said with a chuckle making me blush. HARD. __D-does he mean that...were SLEEPING in the same bed?!__ I felt like I had fainted inside. '

Griffin chuckled seeing my redden face, "Calm down will ya'? I don't bite. Besides, were only going to be sleeping in the same bed. Its not like were gonna have sex or anything, right?" He started laughing, seeing my eyes nearly pop out of my head and my face beating a tomato in color by a mile. I looked away with a _humph_ since he made it sound like I wasn't _attractive_ enough to have sex with. I crossed my arms over my chest. That caught his attention, he just rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing some clothes that were beside him. He handed them to me, "Here, go change into these." I reached to grab the clothes, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him where his mouth was beside my ear. I shivered feeling his warm breath on my neck.

He started whispering seductively in my ear "I said we WOULDN'T have sex. I didn't say that I didn't WANT to." I was blushing like HELL then. He simply smirked and went to sit on the bed. Still blushing, I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

I looked at the clothes he had given me: black boxers and white under shirt. __Oh shit. My black bra is gonna sooooo see visible through this!__ I shrugged and simply changed into it, trying not to injure my arm any further. I walked out blushing like hell again, "Hey Griffin? I just realized that I didn't even tell you my na-" I stopped seeing Griffin walking to the bed from the secret box that he wouldn't let anyone look in. __Dammit! I think I'm gonna have a nosebleed!_ _Griffin was only wearing some black boxers and the dog tag necklaces that he's always wearing. My eyes widened seeing how well toned his body was, but they saddened seeing all of the scars from the fights with Roland he's had. He sat on the bed, against the headboard. He must have seen my sorrow filled expression cause he just smiled.

"Its alright now. They don't hurt anymore." he whispered. I crawled onto the bed and sat on my knees in front of him. For some reason I wanted all of the scars to just go away, so he'd be happy. I liked the thought of him happy. I didn't know what made me do it, but my hand started to trace over the scars lightly. Surprisingly, he let me. I then thought of the one on his neck.

I looked up to it, seeing Griffins eyes follow my every movement. My hand moved to his neck. I didn't touch it, but looked up to meet his eyes, asking permission. He nodded slightly and lifted his neck a little exposing to me a long jagged scar at the base of his throat. My eyes widen seeing that it was bigger than it looked to be on TV. My right hand lightly grazed the horrible mark of battle. For a few minutes my hand lightly massaged the scar. I glanced at Griffin to see that his head was rested on the headboard and his eyes were closed. I smiled seeing as he enjoyed the feeling. That was probably the only scar that gave him a hard time. I started to think about when I was younger and I had a sore, how mama would kiss it.

When I came back to reality I realized that I was kissing HIS scar. I pulled back quickly blushing heavily, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-" I was stopped as Griffin's face was suddenly and inch from mine, only making my blush even worse.

"Don't apologize..." he whispered huskily, "It felt like heaven." With that sentence his lips came down onto mine. That was the biggest my eyes had widened all day. First my best friend and her grandparents are killed, Roland tries to kill ME, I JUMPED for the first time, I meet Griffin, the guy I'm practically in LOVE with, I start LIVING with him, and now he's KISSING me?! I blushed heavily, but decided it dumb if I didn't start kissing back soon.

So I finally kissed him back. Griffin O'Connell. The man of my dreams. I didn't know HOW to kiss exactly seeing as I had never done it before, but I did what I thought was right. He brought his hand up to my face and started to caress it lovingly. I brought my hands up to his well toned chest and kissing back a little more as he pulled me closer till there was no space in between our bodies. As he kissed me, he laid me back on the bed. I blushed even harder feeling his tongue saunter its way into my mouth then back out.

I REALLY didn't know what to do then, so, I just follow his movements and did the same thing as he was. Soon we were in a fight to dominate each other's mouth. I lost of course. His mouth slipped from mine and kissing down my jaw line on onto my neck. I moaned quietly as he found a sweet spot and started sucking on it. After a few more minutes of him doing that, he moved back up to my lips. I giggled against the kiss since his hand slightly tickled my hip. He smiled too and kept kissing me. We broke off so we could breath.

Apparently we were breathing even more heavily than I thought we would. "W-wow...that was...wonderful." I huffed, still blushing a little.

He chuckled and rolled off me, and pulled me into his chest, while pulling the blankets over us, "Are you kiddin'? Its hard to believe your a virgin in anyway from how good you are at kissin'!" I blushed even more, but hid it in his chest, mumbling something about _damn you. _I just felt him smile against my hair, causing me to smile as well.

I snuggled into his bare chest whispering a sweet word that I hoped he didn't know since it expressed all my feelings to him in that one word that actually meant three, "Aishiteru, Griffin." Too bad for me that he visited Tokyo too much, "Aishiteru, too, love." I blushed really REALLY bad then, but let me tell you I was grinning like a fool! __I know I always wanted a guy that I loved to tell me they loved me, but I am so happy its him!__ I giggled girlishly and then finally drifted off into bliss.

When I awoke the next morning, I found that in Griffin's place there was a note. It read:

Dear Abbi,

Morning Love! Your wondering how I know your name no doubt. Well I'll go ahead and tell you that I have known you for a very long time. I found out that Roland had been tracking you since you were 7. I had to find out who he was tracking so that's how I know you and I know a lot about you since I just couldn't stop watching you. Hah. Don't be mad, I don't mean in a stalker way either. Sorry I'm not here for when you wake up.

There was a Paladin that showed up in Australia so I had to take

my chance and kill 'em. I left some breakfast in the kitchen for you.

I'll probably be back around two, but there's stuff in the kitchen

you can make for lunch if you get hungry. See you when I get

back! I love you!

Love,

Griffin

I blushed like hell, thinking that he could have watched me changing. __I'm gonna kill him! -sigh- ya know what? I'm not even gonna worry about it. He's lucky that his I Love You made up for it.__ I smiled thinking about the ending of the letter. "I hope I can hear him say it in English instead of Japanese next time..." I whispered to myself and clambered out of bed.

While rubbing my eye, I walked into the kitchen. It still smelled freshly of breakfast. I smiled seeing a sticky note by a plate. "Eat up love! I'll have a surprise for you when I get back!" I smiled at the little note and picked up my plate. I ate it quickly and then I washed the dishes. There weren't many so it took about 2 minutes to do them all. __Wait, what am I gonna wear today?__ I looked on the foot of the bed and saw some folded up clothes. There was another sticky note on that one too. It read: Get dressed in these love! Only until we get new ones of course! This is the last note so I love you! Have a good day! Oh, and DON'T leave the lair under ANY circumstances, ok? I don't want you to go out till I can teach you how to fight, ok?

Love you! See you in a little while!

I was a little upset that I wasn't aloud to leave the lair, but it was for good reasons. I smiled and walked into the kitchen. I decided to clean up and when I got done the lair was SPOTLESS. The papers on all the Paladins were stacked and organized(Which Griffin might be pissed off at me for touching them, but it needed to be done) and the "living room" didn't have beer cans on the floor or table.

Since I was done, I decided to play one of the games Griffin had. I was looking through them and saw a lot for fighting games which made me laugh, but then I saw it. Soul Calibur IV. I quickly grabbed it and put it in the game system. I didn't care if Griffin would get pissed at me for playing this cause I'd been wanting to play it for a while.

I had been playing it for at least 2 hours and let me tell you. I was kickin' some ASS on that game! I laughed as my character did a drop kick on my opponent making him fall flat on his ass causing me to win.

Suddenly, I heard the noise of someone jumping beside me which scared the crap out of me actually and made me lose on the opponent that I had JUST gotten to. "Awww...DAMMIT! Fuck! I can't believe I just lost to that guy! He was a damn pheasant!" I ranted on not hearing Griffin laughing at me.

When I realized he was there I looked over at him. Shit. That was the only thing that was running through my head. Well, other than "I'm fucked", but you get my point. "Like the game, eh?" he asked walking up beside me as I nodded, slightly scared. He smiled and leaned over kissing my cheek, "Good cause I got it for you!" I gave him a confused look. He chuckled and took the controller out of my hand and putting it on the table. He gently grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, causing the pants to fall over them again, and pulled my arms around his neck as he placed his around my hips, "Now, I didn't get to get my good morning kiss!"

He starting pouting making me laugh. I smiled, calming down and place my lips against his. He grinned into the kiss and kissed back with full force. He started drawing circles on my back lovingly. He hit a ticklish spot making me giggle. He smiled and moved down to my neck. He immediately went to my sweet spot and started nipping at it making me giggle even more. My hands found their way to his hair and started to play with it. I felt him smirk against my neck. I wondered what was going through his head until I felt him bite me. I flinch from slight pain, but then moaned. How did he know that I liked that? Oh yeah, he's stalkerish. But I LOVED it.

I moaned loudly as he sucked on the spot. He parted from it then kissed my lips. He pulled away grinning. I was breathing really heavy, "Your...an...ass...you know...that?" I mumbled against his chest, "Just a big...ASS!"

"Well sorry love, but remember, your in love with an ass if I'm an ass!" He chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled away, "Awww I hate it when your right!" He simply laughed at my childishness, "Oh! I have something for you! He walked over to a bag and pulled something out. When he turned around it was behind his back, "Close your eyes and I'll give it to you." I nodded excitedly and closed my eyes. I felt something slid around my neck and when the hands that were clasping the thing around my neck slid to my waist, I opened my eyes.

I looked to see a necklace around my neck. But the charm on the necklace made me want to cry. The charm was writing really. The necklace said: My Angel. "Look on the back. There's an inscription" I heard Griffin whisper. I turned over the necklace to see that there really was one. It said: I Love You, Love. With all my Heart -Griffin O'Connell

I really did cry at that one. I hugged Griffin close to as I said, "I love you too, Griffin! So much." He then kissed me passionately, us both smiling the whole time. When he pulled away he asked, "Shall I show you the rest of the surprise, then?" I smiled and nodded and then we both jumped away, leaving behind only love, and a jump scar, but remember: The end, is just the way that a new beginning starts.


End file.
